In Ruins
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Another one of my out takes set during Lady Knight. Despite the name of the story, it is a happy one, I just suck at naming stories. KelDom
1. One Night

Here's another one of my out takes. Again from Lady Knight.

I'm not too sure what I wanted from this one so I'm not sure if I got it, if you know what I mean. I had a need to write something, and since my muse is not co-operating in regards to GoaS, this is what appeared. Fear not though, I hope to have the next chapter of GoaS out by the end of the week.

Many thanks to those who reveiwed "After the Battle" :)

* * *

"Do you think we should wake her?" Corporal Fulcher asked his sergeant as he glanced through the stone archway at the sleeping Knight.

Dom shook his head as he continued to watch Kel sleeping. The dogs and cats who had been keeping guard round Kel made their way across to the company of the Kings Own, snuffing quietly at pockets and pouches and being rewarded with small treats of meat.

"Let her sleep," he said, turning to the men "Picket the horses over on the east side then get a couple of hours of sleep. Something tells me we are not going to get a lot of rest from here on in," he said with a sigh "Lofren and Wolset take the first watch, one of you over by the east entrance, the other by the north. Wake two others in two hours time"

The men nodded there assent and set about following the orders, leaving their commanding officer standing alone by the archway.

Dom watched them go before running his hand through his hair and looking again at the sleeping Knight. A small whimper from the ground at his feet caught his attention and he glanced down to see Jump sitting patiently at his feet.

"You should get some rest as well" he told the dog, kneeling down to his level and scratching Jump behind the ears as the dog leaned into his touch.

Dom pulled his hand back after a while, rested it on his knee and watched as Jump cocked his head to one side and raised a furry eyebrow in question.

"I'll watch her"

Jumpy made a small sound the back of his throat. His face took on an almost human like appearance and settled on a questioning glance.

"What? You don't trust me?" Dom asked smiling, and the small dog let out a huff and shook his head.

"It's a long journey we have a head of us," he said "And when Kel wakes we're going to be moving non stop. Get some rest" and in response to another look that the dog gave him "I had some rest earlier, you've been on the move since the early hours of the morning, now scat" he said, nudging the dog.

Jump finally wondered off and slumped down in front of the small fire the men had set up, resting his head on his paws and falling, almost instantly asleep.

Dom shook his head at the small loyal dog, smiling before training his gaze on Kel once more. He couldn't get over how peaceful she looked, as though all her worries had washed away and her mask had vanished. He thought he knew her fairly well, probably better than most, but even he couldn't tell what was going on in her head sometimes. Especially of late, he doubted even Neal could tell.

Quiet conversations he'd had with his younger cousin in the week before he had been forced to leave Haven had revealed that Neal was just as worried about Kel who, on the outside, seemed fine. Something was bugging her, getting under her skin and Dom was determined to find out what it was. He came to the conclusion that all would be revealed on his trip.

Picking his way carefully across the ground of the ruined fort, Dom made his way over to where Hoshi stood picketed to the ground by a small wooden stake and petted the mare as she playfully butted into him. He untied her and led her out of the ruins, round the wall and in by another hole in the wall to where the Owns horses stood, their noses stuffed in feed bags.

After leaving her by the other horses he made his way back through the camp. Skirting round sleeping men on the ground, their packs piled neatly by their sides. Their swords where within easy reach. Dogs and cats curled up amongst the bodies and each other. Fighting the chill by sharing body heat.

Dom stopped at the stone archway his movements unsure, should he stay where he was and watch over Kel from where he was? Or should he move closer?

The question was answered for him as the Lady Knight turned sharply in her sleep, muttering to herself and throwing off the blanket which she had pulled over her for warmth on this cold night.

Dom crept over to her, careful not to make any noise and wake her up. She had had a hard day, both physically and emotionally, and needed all the rest she could get.

He had to pause halfway there as she turned again in her sleep. Dom was closer now and could see the sweat that gathered on her forehead, her face taut. She was muttering in her sleep but the words where too low in pitch for Dom to pick them up. It looked to him as though she was either reliving a past experience or having a nightmare. With everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, he was inclined to think the latter.

When he reached where she had camped down for the night, he settled himself down next to her. Far enough away that if she moved suddenly he would be able to get out of the way but close enough so that he could lean in and touch her.

Lean in he did, drawing a handkerchief from the top of his boot, wiping gently at the sweat that had gathered on her face. He kept his strokes quick and feather light, pulling away suddenly when she groaned in her sleep, reaching for something.

Her hand came into contact with hers and she gripped onto it for dear life, twinning her fingers with his and bringing their joined hands to rest at her chest, and almost causing Dom to topple over. Her other hand came up to wrap round his held to her chest, holding it securely there.

Dom put her handkerchief away before gently trying to pry his hand from her grasp. Nothing worked and he was left with a predicament. Dom reached over for his bag, which he had set down earlier, and drew out his sleeping roll. Using his one hand he managed to untie the straps and position the roll below his body.

He laid his body down next to hers and with his free hand pulled up the blanket that Kel had thrown off, and settled it round her once again. He resisted the temptation to do the same with his own, knowing that he really needed to stay awake.

In her sleep, Kel's face now carried a smile and the muttering had diminished to almost nothing. She turned over and Dom, who wasn't expecting it, felt himself being pulled so that his arm and half of his body was now draped over hers. His hand still held tightly by hers.

It was a full half hour before Dom gave up trying to extract his arm from her grasp. In the end he gave in, if she decapitated him in the morning then at least he'd spent a night by her side. After thinking the last thought he shook his head thoroughly, it would not do to have thoughts like that when she was so close, her body pressed up against his, the smell that was so uniquely Kel wafting in his face and his hand…he decided not to go there.

He wasn't sure when it happened or how he let it happen but sometime during the night he had fallen asleep.

He came to this conclusion when something rough and wet touched his face.

Opening his eyes slowly he first noted that it was still dark though a faint tint of the palest pink could be seen in the distance. Second, was that one half of him was warm, that being the side that was snuggled into another person. The other was cold, had he forgotten to pull his blanket over him last night?

Looking up he very nearly jumped out of his skin as an extremely furry face came into view, its pink tongue hanging out, and slobbering al over his face. Two bead like eyes watched him as the world came back into focus and his thought process caught up with him.

Dom looked urgently over at Kel and breathed a sigh of relief that she was still asleep. Her gripped on his hand had lessened during the night though she still clung to it gently and protested slightly when he pulled it away.

Standing Dom rolled up his bedding quickly and quietly. He slung it over his back as he picked up his bag before making his way over to the stone arch and the place he had planned to spend his night. A wake.

Jump followed him and sat down at his feet. His tongue still hanging out of his mouth, as though he had a grin on his face.

Dom sat down with a thump before he surveyed the Owns side of the camp. Nearly all where asleep bar the two on watch, who had there backs turned away watching the outside world and Wolset who sat by the fire, gently stroking the embers into life.

He caught Dom's eye and merely shook his head at him, grinning, before pulling out his cooking equipment and starting work on breakfast. The smell of bacon and sausages frying soon woke the other men and Dom knew it would only be a matter of time before the smell woke Kel as well.

Hoisting himself up Dom left his gear where it was and made his way to the fireside. Sitting down he accepted some bread from one of his men and in taking the piece of food from the man, also earned himself a wink and a sly smile.

Dom inwardly groaned at the prospect of the whole squad knowing his sleeping arrangements last night. Accepting a stick of bacon strips from another of the men, he began to cook them over the fire. He was about to address the situation when a voice carried over the ruins.

"What is going on here? Are you out of your minds?" Kel's harsh words rang out across the ground.

He sighed "Its going to be a long day" he thought to himself before turning round.


	2. Eight months later

Curse thee on this all hallows eve, who asked if this story was going to continue. I got a couple of sentences in my head last night and couldn't rest till I had wrote them down.

* * *

_**Eight months later**_

"Shall I tell you about the first him I held you like this" he muttered into her hair as she lay within his arms, her back pressed solidly into his chest. He dropped a kiss on her head before raining them down the back of her neck and over her shoulder.

"Was it last night by any chance?" she replied sleepily, shuffling back further into his embrace as he tightened his hold around her; fighting back the chill of the early morning.

"No" he replied quietly and this caused her to turn and look at him. Her eyes questioning.

"Last night was the first time you had been in my bed," she said as hazel eyes met blue and held "So how could you possibly," her voice trailed off and she smiled "Did you dream it?".

Unable to resist any longer he placed his lips on hers and lost himself for a while. His hands lightly caressed her back while hers gripped his shoulders. Pulling away he smiled at the look on her face.

"You're trying to distract me" she said accusingly whilst trailing a finger from his shoulder down his chest. Her touch was feather light and it made his skin tingle.

"Keep doing that," he said in a serious tone whilst placing a kiss on her jaw "And I will get distracted" causing her to giggle quietly.

"So" she prompted.

"So what" _kiss on the hollow of her throat_

"Did you dream of holding me like this?"

"No," _kiss on her sternum _"My dreams about you are always," _kiss on the valley between her breasts _"More physical" he said, pausing in his attempt to kiss every inch of her skin, to look up at her.

She tugged him back up so that they where eye to eye once again. She raised an enquiring eyebrow, a look of disbelief clearly plastered on her face.

"Are you going to tell me, that you snuck in beside me one night, while I was asleep and I never noticed a thing?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked

"It is" she answered. Her tone was light and unreadable but he could tell she wasn't happy.

"It was the night you bedded down in the ruins of Giantkiller"

"I woke alone" she stated simply.

He raised one of his hands and let it run through her hair, brushing away the strands from her face.

"And if you had woke with someone next to you, what then? I would have surely have lost my head"

She huffed.

"You know its true" he said with another kiss, this time to her temple "Besides, I didn't mean to fall asleep beside you. You where the one who grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let me go"

"Be serious"

"Its true" another kiss "I struggled in vain Lady Knight, but you wouldn't let me go"

She was silent for a moment, her mind going back in time to that night and the comforting presence she had felt beside her that night. The one who had kept the nightmares at bay.

"The men," she began, her eyes widening at the implications "they never, did they see?"

He nodded, finally deciding that he had given her face enough attention and began to move down her body. His trial of kisses left her skin tingling and her voice tight with anticipation.

"They never said anything" she said breathlessly, shivering as his hands followed that of his mouth and trailed down her ribs.

"All men have their price" he said, pausing to look at her. An honest smile on his face.

"And what did you promise them?"

"Only our first born" he said smiling into her skin before blowing a raspberry against it causing her to shriek with laughter.

"Dom!" she cried, trying to push his head away while his hands came to playfully tickle her sides as she squirmed against him, laughing.

Suddenly a loud banging noise came from the room beside Kel's, causing her to sit up in alarm and the two occupants of the room stilled, their breathing laboured.

"I think that was Neal" Kel said as she settled herself back on the bed and looking up at her lover who was gazing down at her.

His eyes held a variety of emotions and Kel knew that in time they would come to light, at present she was only concerned by the mischievous twinkle that had settled in them. It caused her heart to start beating just that little bit faster and her chest to heave.

She stilled as he leant over her, his body covering her own, moulding together as though they where meant to be.

"Want to give him something to really shout about?" he asked smirking, before he bent his head and captured hers in a kiss.

Later, when the banging from the other room was at its loudest, Kel and Dom where far too preoccupied to care.

**_The End (I mean it this time!)_**


End file.
